A Batty New Friend
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Kristin spends her family vacation in Transylvania! Will she have fun, or will it be a nightmare!


**A request done for EmeraldMoonGreen. Hope you like it, Amiga!**

* * *

Kristin was enjoying her tour in Europe with her family. Before they left, her parents were surprised when their daughter asked if they could visit Transylvania, home of Dracula. They always thought Kristin was afraid of monsters, but they agreed to take her anyway.

Krisitn was excited when they arrived at Transylvania, but there was no sign of vampires anywhere. But Kristin was enjoying her vacation either way. Besides, it was still daylight.

After a whole day of running around, sightseeing and souvenir shopping, it was finally time to relax at the hotel. It was a cozy little cabin snuggled up in the mountains, overlooking the beautiful Transylvanian Alps.

Kristin's mother saw her daughter gazing out the window. "Having fun, dear?"

"Yeah," Kristin sighed.

"Are you sure? You seem a little down."

"Well..." Kristin started. "Do you think vampires are real?"

"Oh, now, honey. We talked about this. Vampires aren't real. I know they're quite popular in movies and television, but that's where they only exist."

Kristin sighed. "Okay,"

"Now, let's say you and I go to the spa!" Her mother propsed excitedly. "We need at least a day of pampering on this vacation. We've got a whole day of fun tomorrow!"

Kristin started to smile. "Okay. Let's go!"

At the spa, Kristin was still having fun. She got a wonderful massage and a manicure and pedicure, the pedicure tickled, but she still enjoyed it. She and her mother were having a blast.

After the spa, it was time to relax and head for bed. Her parents had already turned in. Kristin was walking down the hall when she saw someone come out of one of the rooms and block her path. It was a rather tall young man.

"Uh, is there a problem?" Kristin asked nervously.

"Yeah, why did they let you fat Americans into our cottage?" the man said in his thick Russian accent.

"Fat?!" Kristin wasn't fat at all. What's this guy's problem?!

"My family built this cottage to be our home, not be a tourist trap for you ugly Americans!"

"Ugly?!" Kristin stepped back in shock. Even in a foreign country she was being bullied.

A few of the man's friends came out the door. They all gave Kristin a cold, icy glare. One of them reached into his pocket...

Kristin ran. She had a good idea what they were up to and her instincts took over. She ran out the cottage and tried to find the authorities.

"GET HER!"

Kristin looked back and saw her attackers coming after her! And her fear was realized; one of them was holding a knife! Now Kristin was running even faster. With no one in sight to help her, Kristin decided to lose her attackers in a dark, spooky looking forest. Kristin kept running, trying to find a good place to hide.

By the time she realized it, she had no idea where she was going! Then she spotted a strange tunnel of some kind. Not caring where it leads to, Kristin ran right through it and was amazed at what she found.

It was a castle! A huge, magnificent castle! Thinking she found the perfect hiding spot and hopefully someone inside to help her, Kristin ran right up to it and ran through the revolving door.

"Whoa..." The castle was a glorious sight. Kristin walked in and saw fancy furniture as well as a desk with a bell on it.

"This must be a hotel." Kristin said. She rang the bell. "Hello?"

"THERE SHE IS!"

Kristin spun around and saw the bullies! They had rope and knives! They were ready to kill her! Kristin cowered to the floor, her eyes squeezed shut.

Just when it seemed like it was all over, a bat swooped down and transformed into a man. A man that looked bigger and scarier than the bullies. They all stopped in their tracks and gasped in horror.

Kristin opened her eyes and turned around to see the man right behind her! The man wore a black suit and a cape with a high collar. But Kristin was more afraid of the bullies than this man in the Dracula costume. So she hid under his cape in an attempt to protect herself.

Quite stunned by this girl's odd behavior, the man in the "Dracula costume" looked back to the group of men. He could see their eyes had gone very wide and noticed the rope and knives in their hands.

That was enough for him to put the pieces together. The man in black narrowed his eyes as they started to glow red. "Get out of my hotel..."

The bullies dropped their weapons and ran out the door as quick as a flash, dropping their weapons behind.

"A-Are they gone?" Kristin asked feebly, still under the cape.

"Yes, they're gone." The man swept his cape away. "You're safe now." He helped Kristin up. "Who are you?"

"I'm Kristin. Who are you?"

The man seemed surprised. "You don't know who I am?!"

Kristin smiled. "No, but you do a great Dracula voice!"

The man crossed his arms. "I am the real Dracula."

"He's right, y'know."

Kristin turned and saw a tall, huge monster with blue skin and stitching on his face and wrists. Kristin had to look all the way up to see him, causing her to almost fall backward until someone caught her.

"Whoa! Not too high now!"

Looking around, Kristin gasped seeing a mummy, a werewolf, and a...floating pair of glasses?

Kristin backed away, her mind swirling. She turned to the vampire "S-So you really are...?"

"Count Dracula." He then turned dark as his eyes turned into slits and became red. He roared out like an animal. "RAAAAAAAAAARRRR!"

He returned to his normal face, waiting for Kristin to freak out and run away screaming her head off.

Then Kristin's face broke into an excited smile. "Wow! You are the real Count Dracula! I knew it!"

Dracula blinked twice. "You're...not afraid?"

Kristin shook her head. "Nope, I actually met a vampire like you back home. Well, kind of. His name's Whampire."

The vampire's eyes widened. "Oh! Whampire. That guy..."

"You know him?!" Kristin asked.

"Oh, yeah. He came here a while ago." The floating glasses answered.

"I wonder how he's doing?" the mummy wondered.

"So you do know him!" Kristin was so happy to know that one of her friends knows famous monsters. "So, are you all real monsters?"

The big blue skinned giant smiled. "That's right," he stuck his hand out. "I'm Frankenstein, how ya doin'?"

"The real Frankenstein?! Wow! Pleased to meet you!" Kristin shook his huge hand.

"And this is Wayne, Murray and Griffin." Dracula introduced

Kristin was amazed at how similar they were to the classic monsters she saw in the movies. But she eyed Griffin carefully. "Are you a ghost?"

She heard Griffin chuckle. "No, Invisible Man."

Kristin reached out to touch him, but she felt Griffin's invisible hand grab her wrist.

"No touchy." he said.

"Oh, come on!" Kristin laughed, trying to free herself.

"Yeah? How would you like it if I touched you?" Griffin took off his glasses. Now he was completely invisible.

Dracula smiled cunningly. "Oh, you're gonna get it now."

Kristin gulped. Then suddenly, she felt her sides being tickled. "Ahahahahahahaha! Hey! Cut it out!" She squirmed around as she tried to escape the tickly wrath of the Invisible Man.

Luckily for Kristin, the count stepped in. "Alright, Griffin. That's enough."

Griffin seized the tickling. Dracula helped Kristin up. She looked and saw Dracula grin his fangs at her. "My turn."

Kristin let out a squeal when Drac pulled her in and put his mouth against her neck. She thought he was going to bite her until he started blowing into raspberries into her neck.

"AAAH!" Kristin almost left her skin. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! OH, NOHOHOHOHO! NOT THERE!" Kristin begged.

But Drac just kept going. He blew and blew until Kristin nearly broke a window with her high pitched squeals and laughter. He stopped at last.

"You alright?" Dracula asked softly.

"Yeah," Kristin said after a breath or two. "Thanks for saving me."

"Anytime, now let's get you home." Dracula turned into a bat and picked up Kristin by her shirt. He lifted her up easily and flew out the door.

"WOW!" Kristin cried out as she flew high in the air. "This is amazing!" She stuck her arms out like wings like she was flying herself.

Dracula smiled seeing the joy brought to this little girl's day. He flew high above Transylvania, taking in the spectacular sights. It was even more enchanting at night.

After a fun filled flight, Dracula and Kristin arrived back at the cottage. They landed at the window's balcony and Dracula returned to his human form. He smiled as he put his hands on Kristin's shoulders and smiled.

Kristin smiled with a twinkle in her eye. "Thank you for everything, Drac. For saving my life and bringing me back here."

"It was my pleasure." Dracula said. Kristin put her arms around the vampire. Dracula returned her hug.

"Goodnight, Kristin."

Kristin pulled herself from Dracula, still smiling. "Goodnight, Drac." She opened the balcony doors and saw her parents still fast asleep. She looked back and saw a bat fly off into the night. She saw his little wing wave at Kristin.

Kristin waved back. She got to see a real vampire after all.


End file.
